Gumballs
by Red Handed With A Smile
Summary: Somewhat based on Ed, Edd and Eddy...even if you're not into the show you might like my story. : So please read and review!


**So I am very oddly in love with the Ed Edd and Eddy show, and I decided to make a story similar to it, but with girls and a little different...**

**Of course I don't own Ed Edd and Eddy. **

**Well please read and review! Anything would be fantastic!**

Samy reached into the top of the open gumball machine and grabbed another handful of the colorful, sweetened balls. She popped one into her already bulging mouth and said, "How many is that now, Mads?"

Madeline looked down at her clipboard, a chewed-up pencil tucked behind her right ear. "Fourteen...and a half."

"A half?" Samy exclaimed, her voice muffled by the gumballs.

"Well..." Madeline examined her notes on the ongoing experiment. "The third one was actually a Superball, remember? But I supposed that it should've counted for something. So it is a half."

"Mm," Samy grunted, her messy blonde ponytail bouncing slightly as she chewed the nine gumballs and Superball hyper-actively. She snapped her fingers at Madeline, who was seated across the green fold-up poker table in Samy's back yard.

Madeline expertly handed her a Big Gulp that contained the sugary bliss that is known as raspberry tea. Samy slurped down the caffeine loaded drink(her reward for being the lab rat in Madeline's research project) and passed it back to Madeline.

"Hey! Whatcha guys doin'?" squeaked a voice from behind Samy. The two girls looked up to see a face peeking over the wooden plank fence that separated Samy's house from the Reddys' house.

"Drew," Madeline growled under her breath.

The cherub-faced nine year old continued climbing down the pool ladder that stood over the fence, connecting the two yards. He skipped up to Samy and beamed at her. Drew had a crush of enormous proportions on Samy and for some reason Samy was carelessly unaware of it. And the fact that he was unbearably annoying.

"We're seeing how many gumballs Samy can fit in her mouth," explained Madeline, resisting the urge to hurl her pencil at him. Samy grinned at Drew. Gum, along with one demolished Superball, was seeping out from the sides of her mouth as she allowed it that opening. She pressed her lips together once again with some difficulty.

"Where'd you get the gumball machine?" he asked, sucking on his left thumb—it was a habit that he never quite grew out of—as he stared at Samy struggling to keep the huge ball of multicolored matter in her mouth.

_She's beautiful_, he swooned to himself.

"We carried it down from Cole's room," said Madeline.

"Won't your brother get angry, Samy?" he asked her in his high-pitched voice.

Samy grinned again and shrugged as she ate another gumball.

"Where _is_ Cole?" Drew pried on.

"Out skating with Sophie," Madeline confided with a smirk, "so by the time they get back, we'll have replaced his precious gumball machine and he'll be none the wiser."

"Cole's got a wicked temper," Samy reminded Drew. "He's always--"

Madeline waved her hand at the other two. "Shh shh shh!" What was that sound?

Samy snapped for her tea. Madeline gave it to her wordlessly as she strained to listen to an approaching noise. Skateboard wheels rolling on pavement. Voices that sounded suspiciously like a familiar boy and girl. "Aw geezaloo! They're back early!" she cried out. She jumped up struggling to pick up the gumball machine until Drew assisted her, hoping to show Samy how unbelievably awesome his muscles were. "I don't know what happened! I told her to keep him busy until eight! It's only seven!" Samy remained seated comfortably in her lawn chair at the card table, sucking on the Big Gulp's bright red straw. What a caffeine addict.

Madeline and Drew shuffled with the machine to the open back door of Samy's house. Samy followed in a sugar-high daze. They managed to get the thing through the door and across the living room and were heading up the stairs as the voices drew nearer. They could hear Sophie saying, "Well, Cole, are you sure you don't want to go get some slurpees or something? Maybe go play some pool at the bowling alley?" This was followed by Cole's muffled refusal, saying something about studying for a chemistry test. Keys rattled. Their house was rarely locked but Samy and Madeline had decided on it in case something like this happened.

Madeline and Drew were making it up the stairs quite nicely until they heard a shrill barking from the top of the stairs.

"I—I'm allergic to dogs, Madeline!" Drew exclaimed in horror.

A tiny brown Pomeranian came bounding down the stairs, barking like mad.

"CLUELESS, NO!!" Madeline screamed, but it was too late.

The tiny dog leaped on Drew, who let go of the gumball machine as he began to sneeze uncontrollably. Madeline made a sad attempt of hugging the monstrosity of a machine to herself but it was way too heavy. It left her grasp and crashed onto the ground, six feet from Samy, who was still drinking her tea. She looked up at Madeline with shocked, wide blue eyes.

The gumballs scattered everywhere.

Madeline grabbed Clueless from Drew's face and pushed the boy over the side of the stairs' banister, then jumped over right behind him. They landed on the worn-out couch in the living room and Madeline gestured for Samy to come over as she set Clueless down.

"Okay, listen—here's what's going to happen, my comrades," she began. "First of all, Samy, give Drew your gum."

Samy knit her eyebrows but handed over the lime-sized wad of gum. Drew took it into his hands as if it were the Holy Grail and stared at it in adoration. There were bits of Superball speckled in it.

"Now, Drew, put it in your mouth."

He gladly did so.

"If Cole inquires about what happened, the main thing to stress here is that _you_ did it. You can wing it with the rest. Alright?"

"He'll beat me up," Drew protested, his cheeks bulbous with gum.

"Samy will be forever grateful..."

Samy nodded with a hopeful smile.

Drew's eyes sparkled as Madeline pushed him over to stand before the front door, as it began to open, beside the obliterated gumball machine.

Madeline straightened up, shaking a finger at Drew. "Bad Drew! Pushing Cole's gumball machine down the stairs in an attempt of showcasing alpha strength was _not_ a good idea!" She looked up at Cole, who was frozen in the doorway, gaping at the scene. His skateboard slipped through his fingers and dropped onto the tile door loudly. "What. Happened. Here."

Sophie peeked over Cole's shoulder, her brown eyes glimmering with delight. She laughed silently.

Drew did not say a word. He merely chewed on the gigantic Superball patterned medley of gum in pure joy. Because, you know, he was basically kissing Samy.

Madeline opened and closed her mouth, then waved a hand in Drew's direction. "I think that this horrible, _alarming_ sight speaks for itself." A vein in Cole's neck began to throb very visibly as his feature's natural ruddiness darkened to a lovely shade of burgundy.

"Well girls, we must be leaving now," Sophie called from behind Cole. "He's gonna blow!" she mouthed at them.

Madeline shrugged and shot the boys an apologetic look. "Sorry dudes, you know how it is: places to go, people to see..." She slipped past Cole and out of the house. Samy followed. "But I _do_ sincerely hope that you two gentlemen will resolve this without much conflict," she called out to them as the door slowly closed behind them and Cole moved further into the house. They heard Drew begin to shriek and feet thumping obstreperously on the stairs.

Sophie set her skateboard on the sidewalk at the end of Samy's driveway and stepped onto it. Samy sat at the front just as Madeline sat down on the end. They began to roll slowly down the sidewalk as Sophie pushed her foot softly on the walkway.

"Why didn't you just take the gumballs out of the machine instead of hauling it all up and down the stairs?" wondered Sophie.

Samy answered shortly and honestly. "'Cause that's no fun."

"Do you think it was smart to leave Drew alone with Cole?" Madeline said, second-guessing her decision as the nine year old's screams filled the twilight air.

"Probably not," Samy admitted. "But if Cole strangles him or something, the police can't directly tie us to the murder, so it's all good."


End file.
